Can A Victim And A Murder Love
by ArmandInAButler'sProperAttire
Summary: William has been a shinigami for 600 years now and is starting to forget his past. He keeps remembering a certain red eyed male that was his best friend and love interest as a human. That person is still alive but he's a demon. The owner of red eyes loves William still but doesn't know Will still loves him.
1. Chapters 1-3

Chapter one- A 620 Year old Virgin Thinks Why Me

Grell walked down the street his eyes glittering. "Eric confessed to Alan! OMEDG! I can't believe it!" Grell said as a smile that could be seen from miles away stuck to his face. Ronald Knox walked beside him his left arm around a girl from the glasses department. "Dude, Grell did you see Alan's face? He looked like he was about to let the thorns take him away, he was so happy." Ronald said trying to walk straight and failing as the girl had to hold him up. William looked at the couple walking ahead of them, watching them kiss every two seconds. He shook his head and held back a smile. "They're meant for each other, no doubt about it." William said pushing his glasses back up his nose frowning.

Undertaker chuckled at him. "What's wrong Spears? Can't believe that love exists?" Undertaker said taunting the 620 year old virgin. "No offense but I'll have you know that I used to be in love, and that brought me to my present existence. And that's not why I'm frowning, it's the fact that these infernal glasses keep slipping down my nose." William said glaring at the man who was currently hugging a very happy Grell. William sighed walking over to the smiling pair of crazy Shinigamis and separating them. Grell pouted starting to get fed up with William's serious attitude.

"You're no fun Will." Grell said making everyone except the Undertaker look at him. "You think!" They all said at the same their voices dripping sarcasm and a little something else from a super drunk Ronald Knox. Grell forced a tear hoping to get attention, it worked enough to make the Undertaker hug him again.

Will couldn't help thinking about how he was the only single person in their group. Grell had The Undertaker, Ronald had all the Girls in the paperwork and glasses department, and now Eric had Alan. "Bloody Deathheads. Why am I so alone? Why couldn't I have just lived out my human existence with the one I loved? Why couldn't I tell them how I felt? Why did I end their life? Why did I end my own? " Will kept muttering these questions to himself thinking no one would here him; but someone did, someone nobody would expect. And they came bearing answers to his questions.

Chapter two-The Mysterious Are Recalling Pasts

Red eyes watched the Death Gods from the roof of a nearby building. Noticing how all but one had a companion to which they would talk to and laugh at. These eyes noticed how the one by himself seemed overly depressed for a moment and decided to eavesdrop to his conversation with a gray haired man. One phrase caught his attention.

"No offense but I'll have you know that I used to be in love, and that brought me to my present existence." The red eyes shined as a memory engulfed their owner.

*Two boys played in the streets, chasing eachother. Both were teenagers no longer old enough to be called boys, even though they were still at heart. All of a sudden one of them collapses clutching his heart. The other runs to him gathering the now sobbing mass in his arms. They both knew that one of them was about to die, but neither of them knew the lengths the dying one would go to just to never be alone.*

The memory ended just in time for the owner to hear the lonely man mutter questions he thought would never be heard or answered as a tear rolled down his left cheek. Leaving a trail that uncovered a hideous jagged scar once hidden under heavy make-up, but he was the only own who saw it because he knew to look for it. "My poor William. You remember your human life with me; so why do you hate me now? Is it because I am now an unholy soul stealing creature? Or is it because you can not forget how our human time together ended at your hands?" Said the red eye's owner in a soft yet strict voice as he again recalled a memory from long ago.

*The boys were now adults, both having fathers come to them offering them a marriage to their eldest unmarried girl. It had been only a few years since the one had collapsed. One morning though, the morning before one of them was scheduled to die, they were alone in a room they shared with eachother. They were both hoping that the upcoming death of one of them was a bad nightmare, but the one scheduled to die knew that no matter how much he hoped it wasn't a nightmare, that it would instead be an all too heartbreaking reality. The one who was supposed to live didn't notice the blade hidden behind the dying one's back until it was to late. A cry was heard through the town causing all to rush to attention. In the room a boy lay dead blood dripping from his mouth as a blade stood in his heart. Another boy leaned over him sobbing and covered in blood. "I had to do it. If I didn't then you would move on without me. The insane boy kept repeating half to himself and half to the friend he killed. The dying man pulled the knife out of his friend's heart and brought it to his own. I want you to know I loved you and I still do. I always will. And now we will always be together." He said to the body before brushing his lips against cold dead ones. He then pushed the blade into his own heart commiting suicide and becoming a shinigami. As the friend he killed made a pact with god and the devil to become a demon that was both good and bad. All for the sake of wanting to be with his friend and murderer forever.*

Chapter three-A Murderer Wishes Never

William sat at his desk holding a picture of him and someone special sitting together. The picture was something that he drew by hand from his depressing and unreliable human memories. It was in a crystal frame and normally hidden in his desk within the second drawer from the top on the right. But lately William had been gazing at it more and more. Not wanting to forget his fading human past.

"Yo William, what's up?" Ronald asked watching as William jumped in his seat and scrambled to hide something in the lockable desk drawers. "What do you need Knox?" William asks once he manages to relax. Ronald laughs and walks behind Will's desk bending to try and open the drawer William hid the picture in. It wouldn't budge. Ronald turned to look at William and raised an eyebrow. "What were you looking at boss? A picture of your crush?" Ronald asked teasing the serious Reaper.

William tensed wondering if Ronald knew, he immediately dismissed the idea and tried to act as he was expected to. "It is none of your business Mr. Knox. Shouldn't you be working?" William asked hoping that Ronald didn't notice the mixed emotions in his voice. Ronald did though and brought it to the attention of Eric and Alan who happened to be walking by.

"Yo Eric! I think boss has a secret crush!" He shouted laughing as Eric rushed in dragging a very stunned Alan behind him. "Is this true William?" Eric asked banging his hand down on the desk and bending to look his boss in the eyes. William stuttered, shocked that he had been found out. Eric took the incoherent syllables as an answer. His mouth dropped open and Alan pushed it closed. Not too phased just shocked, Alan had always suspected William was hiding something. They all were.

"Who's the lucky lady?" Ronald asked curious about if he knew the crush. William blushed before mumbling an answer that they didn't hear. "Can you please repeat that Mr. Spears?" Alan asked watching as Will only blushed harder. "It is not lady." William said loud enough for them to hear after a few minutes. Ronald fell to the floor unable to control his laughter as Eric blushed and looked down thinking that this was just too personal to hear.

William started to silently cry as memories rushed through his head. His tears wiped away the make-up and revealed his frightening scars. No one in that room noticed the tears or scars except for Alan who instantly realized that they had caused William to remember something terrible. He rushed to his bosses side and pulled him from the chair into his arms. Whispering comforting words to a man who was already buried to deep in his past.

Alan heard William whispering and struggled to make out the sentences. Then he heard exactly how terrible those memories were. ● "I can not die if you live. But I can not kill the one I love. If only you knew how I felt for you. How I wish never was the word I would hear from your lips. I wish that you would tell me that I would never be alone even if I was dying. I must end you. I will end you so that I will never be alone. Now that you are dead I can tell you, because now you can not judge me. I love you my friend and now we shall be together forever."● As Alan heard William whisper these words he realized just how broken his boss was, and why he never let his emotions show. "They are always terrible and nightmarish. He hates himself for what he did to the one he loved and to himself." Alan said noticing a scar that ran from the bottom of William's left ear to the corner of his eye in a jagged line.

Alan ran his hand across the scar absent-minded. William stopped crying and went completely still before letting out a heart-wrenching scream that finally got the attention of Ronald and Eric who bolted to Alan's side as Will ran out of his office and ran into Grell and The Undertaker, knocking them down as he ran into the human world. He looked around wondering where he was until he saw the dark menacing forest in which he and his love were buried. He walked till he found his grave which was marked by a rock shaped like an angel crying over a misguided soul. He sat at its base and fell asleep clutching the key to the drawer in his hand.

**Armand: This was not my Idea. It is dedicated to my Little Sister Erin. The idea had been one of hers that I never got to working on.** **I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Neither do my friends or family. I will continue this, but before I do I must ask... do any of you want Yaoi, Slash, MaleXMale Sex, or whatever you call it? You can either PM me the answer or tell me in the reviews. If you do then you will have to help me write it. Cause I have not written anything like that before. The only reason I am asking if you want this is because my Little Sister would say that I should. And I you do say yes I will try my best to write some but I am going to need your help. If no then thank you for telling me and I hope you have enjoyed this set of chapters.**


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter four-Our Mysterious Demon Is Revealed

Red eyes looked upon the sleeping form of Will from a nearby tree branch, before their owner decided it was safe to come out. The demon jumped to the ground silently and knelt beside his murderer's shivering form. He ran his hand over the scars that scattered Will's face. "William, I love you." He whispered to the deaf shinigami.

Will gave a slight groan as the demon picked him up and carried him towards an abandoned house that was close by. "Sebastian." William whispered as he unknowingly curling himself closer to the red eyed demon. The owner of the red eyes paused and looked down at sleeping male in his arms.

•Had he really just said his name?• The demon asked himself his eyes wide. •No, I am just hearing what my mind wishes to.• He decided smirking as he set William down on an old bed and pulled a moth eaten blanket over him.

"If only I could see what you were dreaming Will. You look so happy right now." The demon said watching how Will kept smiling and making happy sounds in his sleep. Will's eyes started to flutter warning his inhuman watcher that he was waking up. The demon ran out of the house quickly and silently making his way to a neglected garden that sat behind the house.

"Where the Hell am I?!" William yelled running outside panicking until he saw the demon pretending to be interested in a dead patch of flowers. "Sebastian! You Bloody Demon! Where the Hell am I?!" Will screamed as he walked towards the man whom he had murdered. Sebastian looked at the Death God shocked.

Chapter five-A Village In Ruins And A Confession To Top It All

"You don't remember do you?" Sebastian whispered trying to hold back bloody tears, for when a demon cries they cry blood. "Remember what?" William asked pretending not to notice how Sebastian flinched at the sharpness of his voice. William looked around and saw many houses like the one he had just walked out of.

"Welcome home." Sebastian said spreading his arms wide and giving a fake smile. William only then realised where he was and collapsed as the memories hit him.

¤Three children ran the streets of the village. Two boys and a girl all the age of 4. They giggled while chasing the chickens and adults watched them laughing. None knew of the catastrophe that was soon to occur. "Lily!" One of the boys yelled as the girl was run over by a wild black horse. The boy who saw her ran towards her while the other kept on running not having seen or heard the ensuing chaos. "Sebasti... help... the pain... Sebastian... it hurts... Sebas-." The girl was dying in Sebastian's arms muttering his name just as the other boy finally came back. "Sebastian what happened?!" The other boy asked shocked at the sight of the dying girls mangled body. "William get Dr. Minsel. Hurry!" Sebastian yelled not looking at his friend but William had another idea. "Sebastian what about the witch?" William asked kneeling next to them. Sebastian looked at him in horror.¤

**Armand: sorry it took me so long... I kept getting distracted and losing whatever plot I had in my head. then I was busy. So... sorry... I know it is isn't that good but I tried I had to keep this updated before I forgot about it completely**


End file.
